


Itália, 1992.

by baekhhyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Cancer, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Character Death, Cigarettes, Drug Use, Drugs, EXO - Freeform, Gay, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lost Love, Lung Cancer, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of Cancer, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Park Chanyeol-centric, Romance, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhhyuns/pseuds/baekhhyuns
Summary: Baekhyun fumava como se a vida dependesse disso e tossia sangue nas noites em que se encontrava sozinho. Passava a mão pelos boxers de Chanyeol e chupava-lhe a língua. Roubava chicletes no mercado ao fundo da rua e fugia pelas ruas a meio da noite sem avisar. Ameaçava atirar-se da ponte, mas no fim dizia que era brincadeira. Amava Chanyeol mas fazia-lhe mal. Ria-se às gargalhadas e chorava como um doido. O italiano era louco.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Itália, 1992.

**Author's Note:**

> bem vindos <3
> 
> esta estória está também postada nos meus outros perfis (@baekhyuns no spirit/ink e @baekhhyuns no wattpad)
> 
> boa leitura <3

☽ ☾

**Byun Baekhyun era louco.**

**_Veneza, Itália_ **

Era hábito Baekhyun caminhar ao lado de Chanyeol aos fins da tarde. Um cigarro entre os lábios brilhantes, cabelo de mexas tingidas de vermelho bagunçado e calças pretas com uma porrada de correntes que tilintavam a cada passo que dava. O pescoço ligeiramente inclinado para a frente pela má postura quando se sentava nos bancos de jardim para enrolar os seus cigarros no colo e mãos tremulas, quase sempre geladas. Tragava o cigarro consecutivamente, parecia que dependia daquilo para viver — e era assim mesmo. A luz alaranjada do pôr do sol batia-lhe na pele morena e os seus óculos de sol meio redondos e pretos estilo Kurt Cobain tapavam-lhe os olhos bonitos e semi cerrados, resultado dos baseados fumados quase sem intervalo. Byun Baekhyun, para além de intrigante, era bonito para caralho e tinha uma gargalhada que, apesar de rara, parecia mover montanhas. Costumava abrir um sorriso a todas as piadas que Chanyeol lhe contava, até às mais absurdas. Parecia frio (e chegava mesmo a ser por vezes, consequência da infância traumática a que fora submetido), próximo de ser intocável. Chanyeol nunca se imaginara do lado daquela figura tão delgada, quase só osso, e ao mesmo tempo tão intimidante, de sorriso zombeteiro e tatuagens nos braços. Se não se tivesse sentado naquele banco de jardim há pouco menos de 5 meses não estaria ali a passear pelas ruas de Veneza lado a lado com Baekhyun, que roçava a sua mão na dele ao balançar o braço mas nunca, de facto, a segurava. Parecia testar a sua paciência.

Também tinha um gosto musical incrível e às vezes o seu italiano soava engraçado. Nascido em Itália numa primavera no ano de 1992, Baekhyun era filho de uma família disfuncional. A mãe, uma jovem coreana apanhada de surpresa com um filho na barriga, pouco ou nada punha os pés em casa. O pai, um italiano ainda mais novo que sua mãe, nunca o assumira como seu filho. Afinal, ele era um erro, fruto de uma relação desprotegida sem qualquer intenção em criar um novo ser. Baekhyun não se importava. Aos 16 anos aprendeu a lidar com as discussões no cómodo ao lado com baseados e música alta; criava playlists com o melhor amigo e fumavam juntos até se sentirem nas nuvens. Assistia aulas de coreano online, mas ainda assim falava muito pouco pela troca nula de palavras com a mãe, e o seu italiano era mediano pois quando mais novo, ao ficar ciente dos problemas familiares, recusava-se a falar estivesse onde estivesse, o que acabou por se avolumar para um problema maior. O seu dicionário desenvolveu-se um pouco mais atrasado que o das outras crianças, e precisava pensar mais do que o normal qual a palavra que queria proferir, esquecia-se ou baralhava-se. Tudo isso pouco lhe importava, pois não falava com ninguém (só com ele mesmo). Mas agora mais do que nunca virava as noites a aprender coreano para se comunicar cada vez melhor com Chanyeol, isto quando não precisava falar palavras caras e então se punha a falar em italiano — Chanyeol tinha de se virar para entender o que ele dizia ou ficava na ignorância.

Passeava em dias ensolarados e sentava-se pouco depois de caminhar por 10 minutos; cansava-se depressa. Chanyeol começava a habituar-se aos queixumes de Baekhyun, que era tão magro e fraco que quase não se aguentava em pé. Pudera, o doido mal comia. Chanyeol aprendera a cozinhar desde novo e fazia pratos divinais a Baekhyun, que não comia pela falta de apetite, esta que durava há anos. Só estava vivo porque Chanyeol lhe enfiava barras de cereais pela boca dentro quando o apanhava desprevenido — se assim não fosse, não comia uma migalha. Até os olhos eram amarelados pela falta de água. Chanyeol carregava uma garrafa de água para todo o lado, mas Baekhyun rejeitava o líquido. Quase parecia zombar com a própria vida e com a preocupação do outro. A verdade é que nunca ninguém se preocupara, e por isso chegava mesmo a acreditar que Chanyeol não existia. Não seria a primeira vez que alucinava, e em relação a Chanyeol tinha razões para isso. Quem era aquele moleque de 19 anos vindo do outro lado do mundo que se apaixonara por um italiano fantasma que não era fluente a idioma algum e que se fosse deixado sozinho mais de 5 segundos amarrava uma corda ao pescoço? Soava-lhe surreal. Tocava em Chanyeol para ter a certeza de que ele estava ali. Afundava o dedo indicador na bochecha dele, que revirava os olhos acompanhado de um "Eu existo" cansado, prova de que aquilo era frequente. 

Baekhyun ficava feliz em saber que, de facto, Chanyeol existia. Para comprovar isso, começou a querer demonstrá-lo. Baekhyun tinha o seu próprio conceito de romantismo. Xingava Chanyeol e colocava os braços à sua volta de seguida, porque não sabia proferir frases bonitas sem sentir uma reviravolta no estômago (as borboletas que ele ignorava) e esperava que Chanyeol entendesse a sua intenção mesmo assim. Quando iam ao mercado no fundo da rua escondia caixas de chiclete no bolso das calças e, a caminho de casa, dava-as a Chanyeol. Esperava que ele as mastigasse durante exatos 20 segundos, segurava o seu rosto entre as mãos e dáva-lhe beijos como Chanyeol nunca havia dado — queimavam-no por dentro. Tocavam tanto as línguas que criavam um fio de saliva. Baekhyun terminava por ficar com a chiclete na sua boca, e Chanyeol , de alguma forma, gostava disso. Baekhyun também era viciado em chupar a língua de Chanyeol — sabia que o deixava duro. Passava as mãos pelos seus boxers até que ele finalmente lhe pedisse, tímido, para fazerem sexo. Baekhyun ficava excitado de ouvir. Marcava o outro com chupões e gostava tanto de estar dentro dele e vice versa que sonhava repetir as vezes que fossem possíveis sem desmaiar. Julgava que cada vez era diferente da anterior, mais especial. Sempre que fazia Chanyeol gozar sentia os olhos marejados por não conseguir conter ou sequer compreender o bombardear de emoções dentro de si. Pensava estar a ficar doido por se preocupar tanto com alguém.

Chanyeol fazia playlists de músicas a Baekhyun, as únicas músicas que passou a ouvir. Lembrava-se do outro e assim, quando estava sozinho, tinha algo para o desviar da sua vontade de se autodestruir. As playlists ajudavam-no a permanecer vivo até o outro lhe ligar para que se encontrassem. Corria pelas ruas de Veneza como se não houvesse amanhã (o que, no caso de Baekhyun, era bem provável acontecer). Quando estava com Chanyeol era como se não houvesse peso algum nos seus ombros. A leveza que sentiu quando, finalmente, deixou de testar a paciência de Chanyeol e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele era inexplicável. Beijava-o em público e o coração abrandava tal era o alívio que Chanyeol lhe concedia. O medo misturado com a excitação de conhecer o amor, a delicadeza e suavidade que desconhecia até então, faziam-se sentir. Este sentimento que o preenchia por dentro tanto causava crises de ansiedade como as parava. Baekhyun estava confuso dentro de si mesmo e mal captava os próprios desejos — não estava habituado a nada parecido.

Na pilha de problemas, havia o que mais ocupava a mente do italiano: os pulmões de Baekhyun eram sujos. Negros, à beira de desaparecer. Chanyeol não havia presenciado nenhuma das suas crises (nem sequer sonhado com a existência delas) até ao dia em que precisou acompanhar Baekhyun na ambulância, desacordado, vulnerável. Tossia sangue uma vez ou outra e depois sorria com os dentes ensanguentados, alegando estar bem. Recusava qualquer tipo de ajuda, e só a recebia quando não estava consciente e Chanyeol via-se obrigado a chamar alguém. Dizia frequentemente sentir dor na alma, mas referia-se ao tórax. Estalava os ossos do pescoço e suspirava de alívio no final. Repetia de propósito quando via o olhar de reprovação de Chanyeol. Sabia do estado do seu corpo mas, em vez de fazer algo quanto a isso, parecia brincar com a morte. Não queria aceitar a gravidade da sua situação até Chanyeol lhe dizer em voz alta que ele caminhava constantemente na corda bamba da vida e da morte, o que o fez rir até começar a chorar. Escondia o rosto encharcado e enfiava uma mão de comprimidos pela goela abaixo para aliviar o stress. Algumas noites ligava a Chanyeol mas não falava nada, só tossia e procurava, em aflição, por ar. Mesmo assim, quando acordava na manhã seguinte, acendia um cigarro. "Cigarro matinal", como ele lhe chamava. "Indispensável". Também gostava de queimar erva e fumá-la misturada nas substâncias tóxicas que os seus cigarros continham, porque era a única coisa (para além de Chanyeol) que o fazia rir. Perguntava a Chanyeol se ele queria exprimentar e este tirava o baseado das mãos de Baekhyun, aproveitando para, em vez de tragar, apagá-lo.

Gostava de visitar a Ponte Rialto de madrugada. Brincava de se empoleirar e gritava como doido, fazendo Chanyeol agarrá-lo pelo pulso para o puxar para trás. Em dias de loucura ameaçava mesmo atirar-se. Já do outro lado da barreira deixava Chanyeol a chorar desesperado, e quando percebia que tinha medo de, de fato, se jogar, dizia estar a brincar e voltava para os braços de Chanyeol. Era tão fora de si que, até quando Chanyeol passava as noites com ele, tinha a mania de fugir pelas ruas sem avisar. Sabia da veracidade da morte, desejava-a mais do que tudo. O seu erro era acreditar que a controlava. Pensava que a vida só terminaria quando ele quisesse. Quando ligaram a Chanyeol do hospital, eram 4 da manhã, esticou logo o braço para procurar por Baekhyun. Não o encontrando ao seu lado, abandonou o quarto com um medo inexprimível, um peso quase mórbido no peito. Esperava no corredor do hospital, especado à porta da sala onde Baekhyun levava choques no peito para ser reanimado. Engasgava-se no próprio choro. Andava de um lado para o outro em prantos e tentava olhar pela pequena janela quadrada na porta. A visão turva não ajudava. Não era a primeira vez que via Baekhyun naquela situação. Já morrera por milésimos de segundos e voltara à vida. Depois, deitado na cama de hospital ligado a máquinas, a pele tão branca como a neve e os olhos sem força para se manterem abertos, murmurou "Morri, mas estou vivo."

Baekhyun gostava tanto de Chanyeol e odiava-se ao dobro. Era o que pensava ao cambalear pelas estradas de Veneza naquela noite. Sabia que fazia estragos em Chanyeol e, por mais imbecil que fosse, não se orgulhava, tampouco queria continuar a fazê-lo. Caminhava como se todo o comprimento da rua lhe pertencesse. Assim esperava a hora da morte, chorando com um sorriso no rosto. Se não morresse ali, morreria do cancer de pulmões que Chanyeol desconhecia. Sequer lhe diria, com o medo da sua reação. Fugiu de Chanyeol na noite em que o coitado adormeceu, coisa rara. Não podia dormir. Aqueles últimos meses ao lado de Baekhyun deixaram-no de rastos. Entupia-se de litros de cafeína para não pregar olho — queria manter Baekhyun no seu campo de visão como se fosse uma criança. Egoísta, Baekhyun decidiu ir em frente com as suas loucuras na noite excecional em que Chanyeol dormia tranquilamente, semeando a culpa no coração de Chanyeol pelo resto da sua vida porque, daquela vez, Baekhyun não acordou.


End file.
